the_action_herofandomcom-20200213-history
John McClane
John McClane is a former detective. He is the main protaginist in the Die Hard series and is known for his sardonic one-liners, including the famous catchphrase "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker." He is played by Bruce Willis in all five films. Die Hard When John McClane arrives in New York to reconcile with his estranged wife he discovers that the building she is in has been taken over by terrorist led by a man named Hans Gruber. However, the terrorist attack is just a front so he can steal $640 million in bearer bonds. McClane makes his way through the building taking out Gruber's men. When McClane finally confronts Gruber he discovers that he is holding his wife hostage. As a fight ensues Gruber is knocked through a window but holds onto Holly McClain's watch to keep himself from falling. McClane then releases the watch from Holly's wrist and Gruber falls to his death. Outside the building Karl (one of Gruber's henchmen) pulls a gun on McClane but is killed by NYPD oficer Al Powell. Reunited, John McClane and Holly drive away. Die Hard 2: Die Harder A team of terrorist, led by Col. Stuart is holding an entire airport hostage. The terrorist are planning to rescue a drug lord from justice. In order to do so, they have seized control of all electical equipment affecting the plans. With no runway lights available, all aircraft have to remain in the air, with fuel running low. McClane discovers that one of the passengers in his wife, Holly. McClane eventually catches up with Stuart who has boarded a plane and kills him by using the planes fuel to catch Stuart on fire. This also causes all other planes in the area to catch on fire and the pilot uses the flames as runway lights to land the plane. McClane is then reunited with his wife. Die Hard With a Vengeance In Die Hard With a Vengeance Simon Gruber, the brother of Hans Gruber, seeks revenge on McClane for the death of his brother. Gruber talks to McClane on the phone and gives him riddles to where he has hidden bombs around New York City, and also gives McClane various test to complete orelse a bomb will be detonated. On test had McClane going to Harlem wearing a sign that said "I hate niggers." During this time he was saved by a man named Zeus Carver and the two began to work together. At first Gruber's plans seem to be an act of terror but it is later revealed that he really plans to steal $140 billion from the Federal Reserve Bank. After the heist McClane caught up with him. McClane shot a transformer on a power line sending a live wire into the blades of the helicopter killing Gruber. Live Free or Die Hard Live Free or Die Hard follows John McClane as he tries to bring down a cyber terrorist unit led by Thomas Gabriel who was a former agent for the Departmen of Defense. Gabriel's plan is to shut down the entire U.S. infastructure and steal billions of dollars from the U.S. which would destroy the economy. McClane manages to stop Gabriel but as revenge he kiddnaps Lucy McClane and Farrell. After a brief fight Gabriel believes that he had killed McClane. However, he survived and saved his daughter. During thier final battle Gabriel gets the upper hand on McClane by grabing him and holding a gun to him. However, McClane grabs the gun and shoots himself in the shoulder. The bullet goes through him and hits Gabririel in the heart killing him. A Good Day to Die Hard In A Good Day to die Hard, McClane traveled to Russia to find his son, Jack McClane. After finding his son John discovers that Jack is now an agent for the C.I.A., who is on a mission to deliever a political prisoner named Yuri Komarov to the authorities. Yuri has an incriminating file on a corrupt Russian official named Viktor Chagarin which Jack plans on delivering to the C.I.A. John joins them on their mission but soon discovers that Yuri has been lying to them. There was never any file and Yuri's true plans were to obtain a large amount of weapons grade uranium. In the end Jack throws Yuri off a building into rotating helicopter blades killing him. John and Jack then go back to New York and reconcile with Lucy McClane. Catch Phrase *Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker Video Category:Die Hard Film Series Category:Die Hard Category:Die Hard 2: Die Harder Category:Die Hard With a Vengeance Category:Live Free or Die Hard Category:A Good Day to Die Hard Category:Characters played by Bruce Willis Category:Heroes